


Hogwarts Mystery Year One

by nimbus2k2



Series: Hogwarts Mystery [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbus2k2/pseuds/nimbus2k2
Summary: Narrating my experiences with the gameHogwarts Mystery.Based on the game's plot and my own additional ideas.
Series: Hogwarts Mystery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808383





	1. Your Journey Begins

My name is Ellen Johnson. I'm eleven years old.

Same as other eleven-year-olds across England, I had been awaiting my Hogwarts letter since the beginning of this summer. Every day I woke up when the sun had barely risen from the horizon, dashed to my window to search for the tiniest sign of an owl post in the rose gold sky.

Then the letter finally arrived. A large tawny owl, with a thick envelope clapped in its beak, knocked the kitchen window on a middle July morning, while I was spreading butter on my toast. After paying him a few knuts plus a bit of crunchy toast, I snatched the envelope and surveyed it with excitement, as any kid would do. Then I ripped open the yellowish parchment, addressed in emerald green ink to my location, and read it aloud to my parents. I also found another piece of parchment inside, which listed all my necessary supplies for my first year.

A trip to Diagon Alley was needed, so on 31 July, my parents, after advising me carefully on where to get my supplies, left me on my own. Dad was off to Gringotts and mum went to the apothecary to buy me a pet. Of course I had been to Diagon Alley before, when my brother was still at Hogwarts, shopping for his books and equipment for every new school year. However, this was the first time I was on my own.

My Hogwarts journey started with an encounter with another soon-to-be Hogwarts student. I was having my eyes glued on my checklist, so I nearly crashed into a girl standing beside the glass window of one of the shops.

"Oh, sorry! It's too crowded, and I wasn't looking at where I'm going!"

The girl had an Indian complexion: dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes. She was wearing a pair of glasses and plain robes. She didn't seem irritated at all, instead greeted me with a hearty grin.

"It's OK! I'm Rowan Khanna. Are you getting ready to start at Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," I looked at my parchment again, "but Diagon Alley is a bit confusing. Especially since it's my first time here alone when it is _this_ crowded. I'm not sure where to start…"

"I can help! I've been reading _Hogwarts: A History_ in anticipation of my first year, so I'm something of an expert on Hogwarts," she pointed at a shop one block away, "you should start by finding all of the books you need at Flourish and Blotts."

I thanked her and strode to the shop. Flourish and Blotts was always filled to the ceiling with any kind of books you can think of, in different appearances and contents. There were both hilarious and deadly-sounding titles, some particularly peculiar. Some kids smaller than me were staring and touching anything within their reach while the parents weren't looking. I remembered clearly the books from all the times following my brother in and out here, and I was rather enthusiastic knowing it was now my turn to learn all the things in my books at Hogwarts, as my brother did. _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_. _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_. _A History of Magic_ … such familiar titles from my brother's time.

At last I got out of the shop with my books carefully wrapped, and came back to Rowan to see if she could help with other supplies too. She was still at the same spot.

"Got your books? Cool! I realized I was so excited for Hogwarts that I forgot to ask your name…"

"Oh, Ellen," I hesitated for a few seconds, "my name is Ellen Johnson."

I was thankful Rowan didn't react the way other strangers would have done as soon as my surname came out of my mouth. Apart from my family members, anyone would wince, and either try to end the conversation or spat some insults at me. Rowan did nothing of the sort. She presented me with another wide grin.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ellen."

"You too. I couldn't be more excited to get to Hogwarts."

"I know! I haven't stopped staring at my acceptance letter since it arrived. Can I see yours?"

We then exchanged our letters, both envelopes were parchment paper, our addresses written in green ink. We both had our letters signed by Professor McGonagall, and enclosed with a list of school necessities.

"I already got my supplies," Rowan showed me all her packages, "but my mum gave me just enough to buy something special for school. I want to let everyone at Hogwarts know that I'm a serious intellectual who is well on her way to becoming Head Girl," she chirped with pride.

Ambitious, she was. She even planned to become Head Girl, while I hadn't thought of anything further than 1 September, the day another Johnson would arrive at Hogwarts.

Rowan suddenly asked me for advice, "what do you think I should get, Ellen? I'm deciding on a piece of clothing."

"Um… I could see you wearing a cool hat."

"Great idea! I have a lot of hats, but none of them are cool. While I get my clothes, you should get your wand from Ollivanders!" She then headed further down the street, I took the opposite direction.

Ollivanders was the only wand shop in Diagon Alley. As I entered, a bell rang somewhere above. The shop had an ancient look: dimly lit lights, stacks of wand boxes on the shelves high up the ceiling lining the walls, many under a layer of dust, and the wooden floor creaking under every step. I didn't have much time gaping at the boxes when I noticed the only person there with me. Standing behind the counter must be Mr. Ollivander, looking as ancient as his shop. He beamed at me with his wide pale eyes.

"Hello, Garrick Ollivander is my name. Here to receive your first wand, yes?"

Although his soul penetrating gaze made me feel a bit uneasy, on the contrary his voice was very warm and welcoming. I timidly approached the counter.

"Y-yes, Mr. Ollivander. I am Ellen. Err… Johnson."

"Johnson, huh? Let see," he took a tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket, "hold out your wand arm, please."

I did as I was told, and Mr. Ollivander started measuring different parts of my body: shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, round my head… those of the sorts. After he finished, he took down a few boxes from the shelves on my right hand side and laid them on the counter. He carefully opened one and showed me the content, which was a medium length, sinewy looking wand.

"I have just the thing. Applewood wand, dragon heartstring core, nine inches, rigid. Go on. Give it a twirl!"

I gave it a slight wave. The load of papers on the counter fluttered and flew disorderly in all directions as if there was a draught dashing through the small room. One of them got thrown into my face. I hastily brushed it off and put the wand back on the counter.

"Sorry about that!" I bent down to pick the papers up.

"It's not your fault. The wand chooses the wizard, and that is clearly not the wand for you. I recall your brother exploded my favorite inkpot when we tried his first one," Mr. Ollivander settled the applewood wand in its box.

I stopped dead. Any mention of my brother outside home would gave my inside an unpleasant jolt. I looked straight into his misty eyes. "You knew my brother?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold," Mr. Ollivander examined another wand, "his was maple wood, dragon heartstring core, ten inches. A fine wand," he pondered, "shame they snapped it in half when he was expelled. I understand that he ran away from home after being expelled, and has been missing ever since. That must have had a profound effect on you..."

He eyed me with a hint of sympathy. Another person who didn't avoid me because of my brother's reputation, because of being a Johnson. Feelings rushed to my head and overwhelmed me, I couldn't help letting out a sigh.

"He loved us, and he loved Hogwarts. I just hope he's okay."

"Hmm… Sensitivity is a great strength. I think I have just the wand for you."

He had unboxed a lean wand with twining vines. The delicacy was incredible.

"Acacia wand, unicorn hair core, twelve inches, pliable. Here, give it a try."

The moment I touched the wand, a current of warmth rushed through my entire body, reaching all fingertips of my right hand. It was like enlightenment, I felt myself weighing like a feather. Gripping it firmly, I swished the wand in a gentle, almost elegant movement, imitating my mother when she tended to the plant pots on my bedroom's windowsill. A gust of wind swirled from my toe to top, whooshed swiftly through my robes, ruffled my long hair. As if rays of sunlight were shining on me as well. From the tip of the wand, colorful jets of light blasted into the air like Muggles children's bonfires, illuminating the dimness of the high shelves. Mr. Ollivander was smiling.

"Splendid! Take good care of it, I'll be interested to see what path you choose. I look forward to seeing what becomes of you, which I dare state as magnificent whatever that will be, with the aid of this wand. For now, I'll wish you good luck."

Flooded with joy, I almost crashed into Rowan again when I went back outside Ollivanders. She was back in a three-colored woollen hat, with a large orange wool puff on top. The design reminded me of an old witch's knitting, nothing near the definition of 'cool'. My definition, at least.

"Hey Ellen! How do you like my hat?"

I was sensible enough to not hurt her feelings, particularly because she was certainly satisfied with her choice.

"You'll look like the smartest first-year at Hogwarts."

"It was your suggestion! I'll be coming to you for all of my future fashion advice."

Something of mine attracted her attention. "Wait! Is that an acacia wand?"

Rowan had spotted the wand poking out from my pocket. How did she know it was made of acacia wood by a mere glance?

"My family's tree farm supplies wood for wands and brooms," she quickly explained, "that's why I love staying inside and reading. It keeps me from going outside and farming." Her voice dropped gloomily, "that, and the fact that I don't have any friends…"

Sounded familiar. I had long forgotten what it was like to have friends. I used to have a number of childhood buddies, too, but ever since the news about my brother spread around the neighborhood, the parents wouldn't allow their children to mix up with the other Johnson kid. Of course, that was me. Time flew, I got accustomed to being alone. Other youngsters my age often scrambled for a ball on their miniature broomsticks or sneaked a wand from the adults to jinx the garden gnomes, whereas I watched everything from my rooftop. When I wasn't watching, I liked reading or inventing things. Now that there was another solitary girl who didn't despise me because of who I was, I didn't want her to experience what I had had to handle all by myself.

"We can be friends…"

Rowan was mildly taken by surprise by my unexpected offer.

"You don't think I'm too weird? People usually think I'm too weird."

"People say the same thing about me."

"Why would anyone say that about you?"

Turned out she didn't know I was related to _that_ Johnson. Maybe had she known it, she wouldn't have wanted to befriend me at all. I was fine, I was used to it anyway.

"My brother is Jacob Johnson."

There was a pause. Rowan was staring at me, wide-eyed. Just the expression I'd known too well.

"The same Jacob Johnson who was expelled from Hogwarts for breaking school rules in search of the fabled Cursed Vaults!? That was a massive story in the _Daily Prophet_. Everyone at school will know about that."

"I know. And they'll all think I'm weird."

"We'll be weird together! What should I do if someone gives you trouble over your brother?"

Her acceptance was too good to be true. It brought a smile to my face again.

"I can stand up for myself, but I'd feel better if I knew you were on my side."

"Understood. I'll use my extensive vocabulary to verbally pummel anyone who attempts to besmirch your reputation."

Her honesty made me burst into laughter. "I'm glad we met, Rowan. It will be nice to see a friendly face at school. Especially one who knows Hogwarts so well."

"Me too! Now that we're friends, let's do friend things together. Oh, after you're done with your school supplies. Next, to Madam Malkin's!"

Rowan then guided me through Diagon Alley to buy the rest of my checklist and explored its every corner, before pulling me to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour for a sweet treat. We were really enjoying ourselves, chatting and laughing carefreely over nut toppled chocolate ice cream cones. When Rowan found her parents waving at her in the bustling crowd, and my mother was marching towards me, an owl cage in her arms, we bid each other goodbye.

"See you in September on the Hogwarts Express!" Rowan called out one last time over a bunch of heads.

The positive mood lingered on all day, up until I curled up under my blanket that night. I had never been more enthusiastic about going to Hogwarts next month. The vision of 1 September was much brighter now, for I knew I had had a Hogwarts friend.


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

As 1 September drew nearer, I couldn't conceal my excitement for Hogwarts. I spent most of the day reading through all my textbooks, examining the potion ingredients, and getting familiar with my owl. She was a graceful owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium, with reddish brown plumage and sapphire eyes, who was well aware of her appearance. She was often seen grooming herself after a flight. I named her Isabella, a name that I thought I would use for a younger sister if I had one. Isabella loved nibbling on a bit of my dried fruits - my favorite homemade snack, and situating herself near me whenever I did some reading in complete silence. She was of great help, as Rowan and I updated our remaining summer days to the other almost every day.

The most fascinating activity during the rest of the summer holiday was experimenting with my wand. I spent hours on my rooftop with _The Standard Book of Spells_ in my lap and my wand in my hand, swinging and pointing it randomly at literally everything while pronouncing the funny incantations. I did manage to get some spells to work, but not in the most convenient way. The day after the Diagon Alley trip, I lit up my wand in the middle of the night and had to figure out how to turn it off for solid four hours until three in the morning. The other day I accidentally turned the railings sponge-like with the Softening Charm while Isabella was perching on it; as a result she fell onto a pot of new soil. She went mad at me, and I got a good scolding from my mum. Luckily this morning I made good use of my wand once, when I successfully Reparo-ed a broken dish without mum knowing. Charms wouldn't be much of a burden when I got to Hogwarts, I thought, rather confidently.

The day before 1 September, it took me ages to go over and over the list of my belongings to make sure everything had been neatly packed in my trunk. I paced my bedroom non-stop, and my parents assured me that I would be fine every fifteen minutes. Even Isabella got a sense of the contagious nervousness in the house. Too much pacing and worrying the whole day placed me in a deep sleep at night, which I really needed for a long drive to King Cross Station the next morning.

Passing the disguised entrance to Platform 9 ¾ between Muggles' Platform 9 and 10, I kept an eye out for a familiar face among the assortment of students and their families. However, she was nowhere to be found. So I embarked the Hogwarts Express when the whistle blew precisely at eleven. My parents waved goodbye, not for long before they disappeared from sight around the turn and the countryside scenery rushed past the windows.

I heaved my trunk along the corridor, into an empty compartment about the middle of the train. Well, empty because I wasn't aware there was someone crawling under the seats, until I tripped over their foot, my trunk collided with theirs in a loud clang.

"Merlin's beard! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were coming in!" They strived to get themselves up from the floor.

However, my attention was drawn to their trunk, on whose wooden surface there were two carved initials: RK. Its owner, as I noticed, was strangely familiar with the dark complexion and askew spectacles.

"Are you okay- Ellen?"

"Rowan! What are you doing there?"

"Picking up my glasses," she rearranged them as she spoke, "we can't bump into each other without an accident, eh?"

The compartment was filled with peals of laughter. It was delightful to finally see her again after more than a month chatting only via mails. We together cleared the mess and safely settled our trunks on the racks.

"I didn't see you anywhere on the platform. Where have you been?" I asked.

"I boarded the train early, to save us some good seats! No one else is interested in this compartment so far."

Just as Rowan finished the sentence, a boy poked his head in, "may I sit here too?"

"Sure, there is pretty much room for-" I tried to act friendly, but another boy trespassed and butted in.

"Isn't that the Johnson kid? I heard her talking to her parents. Connor, our compartment has a seat for you," he turned to me, "we don't want anything to do with _you_ lot. Freak."

The boys wore the same scorn before scatting. Rowan stormed to the compartment door and slid it shut a little too hard.

"Such a brat! As if he's any better," she muttered.

"I won't mind that much. I get that kind of reaction all the time."

The news about me being in this compartment must have spread through the train, as no one else entered to ask for a seat. People stared at me curiously whenever they passed, but immediately walked away when meeting my eyes. At least now Rowan and I got the whole space to ourselves. We killed the time by doing 'friends' things' - as Rowan called it - before reaching Hogsmeade Station.

Upon arrival, for the first-years, things happened exactly as what my brother narrated to me about his own experiences. Still, I found everything quite astonishing. I guessed plenty of my fellow first-years shared the same amazement, judging by those wide opened eyes and mouths. What happened next would produce our strongest emotions of the day: the Sorting Ceremony.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Before the Welcoming Feast, we must sort all first year students into their proper Houses," announced Professor McGonagall, "the Sorting Ceremony is very important. While you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous. Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent. Ravenclaw, the witty and wise. And Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious."

As McGonagall mentioned each House, each Head of House set their eyes on the line of first-years, including McGonagall herself. Being exposed to all the eyes in the Great Hall was enough to give us butterflies in the stomach. Personally I felt like we were being sized up, as if the professors were prudently selecting who would worthy for their Houses. A funny thought occurred in my head that I might not belong anywhere, I would be kicked out real soon.

"Each House has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. I hope you will be fine additions to their ranks."

The Sorting Ceremony began. Professor McGonagall commenced by calling names from an impressively long scroll of parchment. Each time the Hat shouted out a House's name, cheers erupted from the newcomer's House table. Some of the Hat's decisions were quick, almost immediately, like that Connor boy on the train got sorted into Ravenclaw right away. Some took longer, as when the Hat spent about three minutes on an insecure blonde boy before putting him in Gryffindor. Then my heart almost jumped out of my mouth when my name was called out, brief and clear.

"Johnson, Ellen!"

Murmurs arose at all the four tables as I stumbled forward, sat on the stool and let the brim of the Sorting Hat drape over my eyes. I was relieved my vision was blocked so I didn't have to meet the gaze of hundreds of the Hall's occupants, some among whom I was pretty sure resented me right at the hearing of my name.

"Johnson, I see," the Hat's voice echoed in my head, "I remember not even hesitating where to put your brother, and now, I sense the same virtues in you. No, young witch, you will not be thrown out of Hogwarts," the Hat undoubtedly sensed my doubt too, "your name had been written down the moment you were born."

"If we share the same _virtues_ , you said, I'm afraid I may end up like him. The prejudices are on me because of Jacob. What if I messed up? Who will accept me knowing that?" I exchanged my thoughts with the Hat.

"Same virtues don't necessarily mean same choices. Jacob Johnson had chosen his path which resulted in his punishment." There was some pity in its tone, then altered by encouragement. "However, your brother would always belong here in Hogwarts, just as you are. I have my faith that you are capable of learning from his mistakes and bringing honor to your House. For now, I have made up my mind of where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers and claps beyond my expectation. My whole body was trembling, not out of fear but the newly found ecstasy swelling inside like a balloon. As I jostled my way through my House table, some shook my hand and offered me a seat. I felt welcomed to home. Maybe plenty of people held grudges against my name, but there were others who knew better than that. Later, the Hat put Rowan in Gryffindor. She slid into the seat next to me.

"I can't believe it! We're in the same House! The best House of Hogwarts!" She shook my arms so vigorously I was afraid it would come off my joint.

"My brother was sorted in Gryffindor too. He said the same thing. He always babbled about how awesome Gryffindor was. Now I can confirm that he was right."

When the Sorting Ceremony ended, Professor Dumbledore stood up for a welcoming speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! The past few years have seen a great weight lifted from our world. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, is safe. Years from now, young Harry will be old enough to attend Hogwarts. But for now, it's your turn!" Dumbledore gestured to the wall the other side of the Hall, where stood four hourglasses containing different colored gems, "remember, while you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House Points, while any rule-breaking will lose House Points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to your House."

I was pleased to enjoy my first ever Hogwarts feast, filled with all the contentment. We then proceeded to the Gryffindor Common Room under the Prefects' guidance. The Common Room actually felt like home. After a long journey on the Hogwarts Express and a square dinner in the Great Hall, I craved for a good night's sleep.

Rowan somehow retained her energy level, unlike most of our fellow housemates. Probably it was her excitement for finally being at Hogwarts or sharing the same dorm room with her best friend (me).

"Would you like to hear an exhaustive history of our House, including a comprehensive biography of our House founder?" she suggested.

I yawned and looked around, "for now, let's just take it all in… It's incredible, isn't it? I can't wait to meet our fellow Gryff-"

"I can't believe they even let you in here after your mental brother got expelled, and ruined Gryffindor's reputation."

The interrupter was a guy in third year or fourth year, I guessed. He looked rather scrawny and unimpressed, not so distinctive from us first-years. Rowan balled her fists, growled at him in pure rage.

"Ellen will be an outstanding Gryffindor. I'm assuming _you_ aren't, since you spend your time bullying first-years."

I was grateful to have such an intellectual buddy sticking up for me like that. I half expected the guy to throw me some nasty jinxes, since he was holding his wand. After the lame insult, he simply rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever. I'll be keeping an eye on both of you."

He disappeared up the spiral staircase to the boys' dormitories. Rowan heaved a sigh.

"Sorry. I know you asked me to follow your lead back in Diagon Alley, but I can't let anyone talk to my friend like that."

"Thanks, Rowan. Something tells me that won't be the last time someone brings up my brother. Have you had a chance to look at your timetable?"

Her eyes instantly filled with sparkles as glittery as the constellations on the ceiling of the Great Hall. Talking about studying was enough to provoke her fire.

"Yes! Herbology with Professor Sprout, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall… What are you most looking forward to, Ellen?"

"I'm excited about Charms Class. I want to learn all those amazing spells from Professor Flitwick!" I remembered all the spells I'd tried at home myself back on summer holiday.

"Luckily, we have Charms first thing tomorrow. It's been a long day, and we need proper rest for proper schoolwork. I can't wait to get started!"

No more saying needed. Being exhausted after the whole day travelling and contented from the welcoming banquet, every inch of me demanded for sleep. We made for the staircase to the girls' dormitories.

***

I wished I had a map of Hogwarts. Being completely new to the castle, first-years had to scramble their ways through hundreds of corridors, doors and stairs, not to mention the surprising element of trick steps. Having left the Great Hall quite early while the majority of students were still having breakfast, I barely managed to get to Charms class in time. Thanks to our House ghost Nearly-Headless Nick's instructions, I took only two wrong turns on the way. Peeves the poltergeist was of no help. He even bombarded a group of Hufflepuff first-years with chalks and paper wads.

Professor Flitwick had no difficulty recognizing me as I marched into his class.

"You're Miss Johnson! If you are anything like your brother, you will do just fine. He was one of my most skilled students. That being said, he was also one of my most rebellious students. Are you going to follow the rules?"

It was true that my brother was a remarkably gifted student during his time. The summer after his fifth year, he received seven O.W.L.s in total. Carrying his notoriety was enough, now facing the people at Hogwarts, I understood I might also be expected to be as bright as him.

"I'm only here to learn, Professor. I don't want to start any trouble." I answered honestly.

"Very well, Miss Johnson. Please have a seat, class is about to begin."

When the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had filed in all the seats rounding the classroom, Flitwick kicked off the lesson. "Welcome to your very first Charms class at Hogwarts. I will be your instructor, Professor Flitwick. Please pay close attention to the instructions, and take great care practicing the spells you learn," he pulled out his wand, ready for a demonstration, "today we will be learning a very important spell known as the Wand-Lighting Charm. This charm is useful in dark places, whether you are searching a shadowy room for hidden dangers or trying to find a scroll that rolled under the sofa. Lumos!"

The tip of Flitwick's wand flickered and lit up like a mini Muggle flashlight. Then he gave a lecture on vital factors such as the incantation and wand movement. I swallowed every word of it, jotted down every note possible, too eager to do the spell properly (since that midnight incident, I hadn't tried again). Finally the class got to the part of casting the spell, which made quite a scene in the classroom. A Gryffindor boy tapped his wand fiercely on his copy of The Standard Book of Spells and smoldered the spine. A Ravenclaw girl somehow sent her inkwell across the room. It hit Flitwick's in the shins and splattered ink all over his shoes; he cleaned it up with a flick of his wand, no problem.

I didn't break anything on fail attempts like I had done at home. Third time lucky, I made a flashlight out of my wand. Professor Flitwick was extremely delighted.

"Well done, Miss Johnson! That's the best execution of the Wand-Lighting Charm I've seen from a first-year in quite some time. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Probably the first points to Gryffindor of this school year! Rowan nudged me, "Nice work, Ellen. I read everything I could find on the charm, and yours was still better. You're a natural."

Potions was next. As I shouldered my bag to head to the gloomy dungeon, I had a feeling facing Snape wouldn't be so easy…

As I reached Snape's class, Rowan was in some sort of trouble. She somehow got into a fight with this girl, who had disheveled upper shoulder brown hair with highlighted fringe and fierce eyes the color of dried blood. She was yelling at my friend, and Rowan was reasoning with her.

"Admit it! Say I'm the most powerful witch at Hogwarts!"

"I can't! It's logically impossible! I've made numerous lists of the most powerful witches at Hogwarts based on multiple factors. You're less powerful than Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, every single seventh-year… You're just a first-year like me!"

"I'm nothing like you."

Poor Rowan was cowering away. This one looked like she had threatened several other students in her own year into claiming her superior position over others. I'd experienced enough to identify a bully when I saw one.

"Get away from her." I stepped in front of Rowan.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Ellen is the one who should be claiming to be the best witch. Professor Flitwick said she cast the best Wand-Lighting Charm of every first-year." Rowan cut in.

The girl regarded me with a distasteful attitude. "Ellen? Now I know exactly who you are. You're Ellen Johnson. Your brother lost his mind, disgraced his House, got expelled from school, and was never heard from again. You belong in Gryffindor."

"Who are you?"

"Merula Snyde. First-year Slytherin. The best witch at Hogwarts," Merula smugly declared herself, "I overheard the professors whispering about you at the feast. I suppose you think you're better than me. I should put you out of your misery before you ruin Hogwarts like your brother tried to."

"I don't want any trouble."

"You don't have a choice."

I took a deep breath. I tried to get my goodwill across, which I shouldn't have expected a stubborn bully to appreciate. Hey, it didn't hurt trying. And there was no need for more negativity I had had to put up with already.

"We can talk this out. We can be friends."

"You think you're good enough to be friends with me? You really are as mad as your brother."

Before I could warn Merula to watch her words, a human-sized bat appeared out of nowhere. That turned out to be Professor Snape, Hogwarts' Potions master, dressed in his black cloak. I knew in an instant Snape would be able to make my life miserable. He threw me a look like I was some revolting scum sticking to the sole of his shoe.

"Johnson. I knew you would be trouble."

"Merula was bullying my friend, Professor." I explained matter-of-factly.

Snape sniffed. "Get to Potions class. Be thankful you aren't headed to detention."

He entered the classroom with Merula at his heels. Rowan looked relieved.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Ellen. I've never been very strong. Or very good at making friends. I'm glad that you and I are both in Gryffindor."

"Did you hear what Merula said? Why would the professors be talking about me?"

"I don't know, but we better get to Potions. We're in enough trouble as it is."

When all the Gryffindors and Slytherins had settled themselves into the rows of tables, rolls of parchment and quills ready, Snape started his lecture while sweeping his eyes across the dungeon room.

"This is your first Potions class, and based on the bewildered look in your eyes, this could very well be your last. Unlike your other classes, this is not a place for foolish wand waving, and intolerable screeching of mispronounced incantations. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. Ensnare the senses. Bewitch the mind. Keep your mouths shut."

He made a long dramatic pause then went on, "today you will produce a simple Cure for Boils Potion. Know that I expect perfection. And know that there will be severe consequences for failing to meet my expectations."

When Snape turned to the blackboard, Merula Snyde took the chance to taunt me, "you think you're so special, but you're already guaranteed to fail, Johnson."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see…" she eyed me wickedly. How I hated that smug face of hers, considering I'd only got to know her around fifteen minutes.

"Ignore her, Ellen. After being reprimanded by Snape, we need to brew this potion perfectly," Rowan poked me in the arm.

While the pupils stooped over their cauldrons working on the brew, Snape threaded his way among us and dropped comments on random students, "only a fool would prick his finger on Porcupine Quills" or "I will take five points from anyone who pronounces an ingredient incorrectly". Snape was hard to win over, but my accomplishment in Charms had boosted my confidence, so I was determined to receive the least amount of criticism. Following the final step, the concoction boiling in my cauldron had turned the desired color.

"There, Ellen!" Rowan took a peek at my finished potion, "in all my research, hardly anyone ever brews this potion correctly on their first try."

The moment of complacence didn't last long. To respond to her compliment, my cauldron began shaking and smoke billowed from the pewter surface.

"Did you add Bullbadox Powder?" Rowan asked urgently, "from my studies, this looks like the beginnings of the explosive reaction caused by adding Bullbadox Powder-"

BANG!

Rowan hadn't even done speaking before my cauldron blew up with a noise alerting the whole classroom, my Cure for Boils oozed out from the remain of it. The Gryffindors sharing my table hastily scraped their books far away from the mess. Some snigger could be heard among the Slytherin mob. Merula Snyde was wearing a smirk.

"Congratulations. You have cured the table of boils."

Snape stormed over in a matter of seconds, sneering at my effort of stopping the leaking. "You should have never been allowed inside of my classroom, Johnson. You are somehow even worse than your brother. Ten points from Gryffindor. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I lost Gryffindor _ten_ House Points. The ten points I just gained initially for our House in Professor Flitwick's class. Now the first ten points to be deducted, possibly. Hah, something else on my achievement list of being a burdensome Johnson. Some fellow housemates of mine wouldn't like this.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I didn't mean to let you down."

"You didn't let me down, Johnson. My expectations for you are incredibly low."

As soon as Snape left the scene, Merula preached me, "you should have known that coating your cauldron with Bullbadox Powder would make your potion explode. I certainly did," she didn't bother to keep her voice down in class, "now there's no doubt that I'm the most important first-year, and you're nothing but a disgrace just like your brother."

Snape dismissed the class. I collected my belongings, braced myself to face whatever was going to happen when I went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Only now that I had to clean up the exploded cauldron and spilled potion first.


End file.
